


Six Special Kisses

by AdorkaGabe



Category: Naruto
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, kakairu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 18:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6577810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorkaGabe/pseuds/AdorkaGabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six Special Kisses between Kakashi and Iruka</p>
            </blockquote>





	Six Special Kisses

The first time they kiss, it's like every other first kiss. It feels magical, amazing, exciting and a little bit awkward. The awkwardness could be because Iruka kissed Kakashi over his mask, realised what he's done and back-pedalled, apologising several times over.

The second kiss was immediately after the first with Kakashi pulling Iruka close into a hug, pulling his mask down and whispering, "... Can we try again?" Iruka nodded nervously. The kiss was better than the first and it got a lot of heated than the first. The only reason it didn't go further was because Naruto slammed the door open, yelling about Ichiraku Ramen. The two men sprung apart, blushing red as roses.

The third kiss was after Kakashi walked Iruka home that night. It was sweet, gentle and special in its own right. They pulled apart and Iruka smiled as Kakashi pecked his cheek, 'for luck' he said before disappearing into the night.

The fourth was when Iruka came home from a mission injured, Kakashi never left his bedside until he woke up (much to the irritation of the healers). Kakashi had fallen asleep leaning over the injured mans bed but was woken up by gentle kisses peppering his hand. He looked up and smiled a goofy smile, "You're awake."

"They can't take me that easily." 

Kakashi felt tears welling up behind his eyes, "Can I kiss you?" 

"Of course." The kiss was one of desperation, love, hope and relief with Kakashi gripping Irukas hospital gown with all his might. 

The fifth was during a battle, dangerous they both knew. But they both didn't know whether they'd make it out alive. It was filled with the feeling of being afraid, being lost but also the feeling of hope. Hands gripped shoulders right before the shot off in different directions.

The sixth was when they got back to Konoha. They were safe. They laughed and collapsed to the group just inside the gate, sharing kisses between breaths and laughter. It was filled with love and relief. The smiled at each other, feeling young and immature. They giggled, as they pulled each other up off the floor before walking to the Hokages office to report on the mission.

Of course, they shared other kisses and other special kisses but these are ones they'll never forget. And ones that'll probably happen again. Iruka sometimes forgets Kakashi wears his mask everywhere outside of the house and Kakashi sometimes forgets he has students of his own. But each kiss is special in its own way.


End file.
